sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pokonać strach! Skok ku wolności
Pokonać strach! Skok ku wolności (jap. 恐怖を越えて!　自由へのジャンプ Kyōfu wo koete! Jiyū e no Janpu) – 28 (155) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 2 grudnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Na początku odcinka Zirconia jak zwykle próbuje okiełznać swoje podopieczne. One zamiast słuchać narzekań, mają inne, ciekawsze sprawy na głowie, m.in. zabawę w chowanego. Gdy wreszcie Zirconii udaje się je zgromadzić w jednym miejscu, okazuje się, że nie ma wśród nich JunJun, która gdzieś wyszła. Wobec tego zdjęcie nowej ofiary przypada tylko trzem pozostałym, ale one jednomyślnie zostawiają je czwartej towarzyszce i wracają do zabawy... szkole Chibiusy trwają przygotowania do festiwalu sportowego. Dziewczynka zamiast pomagać w przygotowaniach, wymyka się cichaczem ze szkoły. Za bramą spotyka Mamoru, Minako, Makoto oraz Usagi wybierających się na zakupy. Nie zważając na wołanie przyjaciela, zaczyna rozmawiać z dziewczynami na temat jutrzejszego festiwalu. Rozmowę przerywa im sztuczka akrobatyczna Kyūsukego. Dołącza do rozmowy i okazuje się, że powodem złego nastroju Chibiusy jest jedna z festiwalowych dyscyplin, a mianowicie skok przez skrzynię, czego nie potrafi. Poza tym na wieść o tej dyscyplinie Kyūsuke też ma nietęgą minę... Mamoru ofiarowuje się pomóc Chibiusie w treningowi. Doprowadza to do kolejnej spektakularnej kłótni matka – córka w wykonaniu Usagi i Chibiusy, Koniec końców wygrywa ta druga. Kyūsuke zostaje na placu sam i, obserwowany przez JunJun, zamierza zacząć trenować skok przez skrzynię, by nie zbłaźnić się na jutrzejszym festiwalu. Przy okazji dowiadujemy się o kilku faktach z przeszłości chłopaka, przez które boi się on tego skoku. Widząc jego ciągłe niepowodzenia, JunJun postanawia pokazać dobre serce i oferuje mu pomoc w treningu. Treningowi oddaje się także Chibiusa. Tyle tylko, że w jej przypadku rolę skrzyni wykonuje Usagi... W chwili, gdy ma dojść do skoku, jedno nieopatrzne zdanie Minako doprowadza do zderzenia obu dziewczyn. Podobnie jest zresztą w przypadku JunJun i Kyūsukego. On też ciągle upada, a z powodu późnej pory JunJun kończy trening. Chibiusa tuż przed snem rozmawia z Pegazem, który podnosi ją na duchu, twierdząc, że na pewno da radę. Kolejny dzień. Ledwie wstaje słońce, Kyūsuke jest już na boisku, gdzie sam próbuje skakać. Pojawia się też JunJun ze zdjęciem ofiary, którą okazuje się właśnie ten chłopak. Zanim dziewczyna zaatakuje, wpierw chce nauczyć chłopaka skoku przez skrzynię. No i faktycznie się jej udaje dzięki bardzo silnemu wstrząsowi psychicznemu. Zaraz po tym zabiera się do sprawdzania zwierciadła, ale w tej właśnie chwili na miejsce przybywa drużyna wojowniczek. JunJun wzywa lemura, który przed atakiem pożera zwierciadło. Remles jest tak diabelnie szybki, że wojowniczki nie mają czasu na wykonanie ataku... Są trzymane w szachu i zdaje się, że nic im nie pomorze... Dopiero Sailor Chibi Moon odważa się spróbować choć na chwilę powstrzymać przeciwnika i używając go jak skrzynię, zrzuca go na ziemię. Daje to czas potrzebny na wezwanie Pegaza i sprzątnięcie potwora.. Wreszcie nadchodzi czas festynu sportowego. Dzięki swoim intensywnym treningom i ofiarnemu dopingowi zarówno Chibiusa, jak i Kyūsuke zajmują pierwsze miejsca w biegach dla dziewczyn i chłopców. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Kyūsuke Sarashina – Daisuke Sakaguchi * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori * Tobikiri Yarō – Hideo Ishikawa * Prezenterka – Emi Uwagawa Galeria Zapowiedź odc155.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep155 1.jpg Ep155 2.jpg Ep155 3.jpg Ep155 4.jpg Ep155 5.jpg Ep155 6.jpg Ep155 7.jpg Ep155 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Zawody sportowe. en:Over the Fear! Jump to Freedom de:Wer Mut hat, siegt Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii